


I'm in love I'm all shook up

by coolest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, San Francisco, They just got married, Unconditional Love, but louis loves with so much, harry has no chill, it's crazy, it's fucking beautiful mate, literally just fluff, mentioning of Niall, mentioning of university, newly wed, talks of the future, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolest/pseuds/coolest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: san francisco is a beautiful city to love somebody in ft 3 am dances in the kitchen and a house that doesn't yet feel like home but will one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love I'm all shook up

The bed is empty when Louis wakes up and his entire body is wet with sweat. He sighs softly, frustration bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and rolls over to the spot beside him, which is still warm. This is good, Louis thinks, this means that last night wasn’t a dream. His fingers press into the bruises on his hips and he smiles, warmth spreading in his chest as he buries his head into the pillow and laughs tiredly. 

It’s so early and so hot, and for some reason Louis’ got a thin blanket pulled up to his waist that he pushes down so that it’s pooling around his ankles. How on earth did Harry manage to live through summer time in America for the past twenty-four years of his life without bursting into tears everyday? Louis doesn’t remember it being this hot when they dozed off last night, but then again America’s climate is funny in a way that England’s climate is not. 

The clock on the wall opposite for the bed reads 03:05 am. Louis closes his eyes again and rolls over so that he’s lying on his back. He then takes a deep breath and arches his back off the bed so that all his bones click; when they all do he drops his body back down on the mattress and takes his time to reopen his eyes. 

There’s a silvery light seeping in through the open windows that stings his eyes a little, and it makes everything appear blurry. The space beside him is making him uncomfortable but he’s tired and sore so he spends an extra ten minutes staring at the shadow of his figure on the ceiling until his vision clears up. The city lights from outside have turned the room orange and Louis’s sure that if he had to lean up on his elbows and look down at the floor he’d see all the lights illuminating onto their dark wood floors. 

He laughs breathlessly, and it sounds too loud in this room that’s too empty. Maybe him and Harry will add this stupid little moment into the book of memories they’ve created with each other. They’ll call it; that one time Louis woke up without Harry next to him at 03:05 am in the morning after a rough night of rough sex, missing him. It’ll be part of the never-ending series of greatness they’ve created together over the past seven years they’ve been in love- The chronicles of Harry and Louis. 

As his laughter subsides and the silence that once filled the room is restored, his phone buzzes on the bedside next to him almost immediately after he closes his mouth. He sluggishly moves to pick it up and squints in order not to die from how bright the light of his phone is in the darkness of this room. It’s not like he isn’t used to it though, he was a teenager once upon a time, and he did spend the entire nineteenth year of his life texting Harry at four am instead of going to sleep or doing his Uni homework. 

The idiot he texted him at 03:20 am in the morning is Harry, the idiot he married three months ago and the idiot that Louis’ endlessly in love with. 

The message from him reads; ‘I know you’re awake spouse (fuck I still can’t believe it), anyway I head you laughing by yourself all the way from the kitchen and I miss you so much so if you’re not too tired please make your way over to me’

Before Louis can reply, Harry’s sending him another message that reads; ‘please look outside, you won’t regret it.’

Louis laughs again and turns over so he’s lying on his stomach. 

Sometimes Louis can’t believe he married Harry Styles, the same Harry Styles who shamelessly stood on top of a table in their university cafeteria in front of everybody to proclaim is ‘undying love’ for Louis. The boy had no chill then and he still doesn’t. Louis loves him for that, for his pure intentions, wild spirit and disregard for anybody who doesn’t agree with the way he thinks. 

At twenty-four and twenty-five Harry got down on one knee in the middle of a busy street in London when they flew up to visit Louis’ family and proposed to him in front of an entire city with a reasoning that went like this; “I’m too impatient Lou. I want you for the rest of my life and I want that now. I was going to do this next week, back at home, and I even had this entire thing planned with all our friends but fuck, you just told me you want to learn how to fart the ABC’s and I swear I’ve never been so hopelessly in awe of anybody but you in my entire life, so marry me, please.” 

Louis said yes, of course, and married him. That fact doesn’t surprise him much considering how much he loves him but what he can’t believe is how he got manipulated into buying a fucking house with the money they don’t have. 

And like, Louis misses their old apartment in downtown San Francisco, with its creaky floors and leaking pipes. The memories there were infinite and beautiful but now they’re bound together for life with the promise of forever dancing in the palms of their hands. They’re going to have children, beautiful, wild, whole-hearted children that deserve a home with a backyard and walls that don’t have mould in the corners. At least this house is still in the centre of the city. Louis doesn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t fall asleep to the sounds of people laughing and cars whizzing past. San Francisco is beautiful. 

‘Why aren’t you in bed?’ Louis types back, ‘I’m tired and my arse hurts so I don’t think I’ll take that offer Harold but you can take pictures for me so that when I wake up at a more reasonable time with you sleeping next to me you can show me. I love you btw.’ 

Harry takes his time replying and Louis grows tired again as time ticks by. Just as he’s about to doze off, his phone buzzes on his stomach and he sighs before moving his hand to grab it and hold it above his face. 

‘I’m going to love you forever and in every lifetime after this one.’ Harry writes in the message. He continues by saying; ‘and if the sun were to burn us all to ashes tomorrow than so be it, at least you’d know that I loved you with every single fucking thing in me, so much that not even the sun could handle it. Now come here, I want to talk about the endless possibilities that come with being alive. Please don’t forget to look outside.’ 

Louis’ heart feels stuck in his throat and every time he rereads the message, it gets bigger until he can’t breath with how happy he is. The fifth time he reads it, he stops at ‘and if the sun were to burn us all to ashes tomorrow’ before bursting into laughter. God, he thinks, the most beautiful boy in the world chose him to spend his entire life with. What a story. 

And then, suddenly the thought of getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen to spend time with his husband at three in the morning doesn’t sound so bad. He swings his legs over the bed and stands up, muttering “unbelievable’ under his breathe. He doesn’t bother putting on any close because it’s too hot and as he’s walking out of the bedroom door he gets hit by the golden bell hanging on a red string that Harry stuck on the frame of the door in order to keep bad spirits away or something. Louis almost screams in frustration. 

There’s music playing somewhere though and as Louis gets closer to the kitchen, the louder it gets. Excitement is building up inside of him and he finds himself jogging towards the kitchen, trying not to slip on the wooden floors. 

At the kitchen, when he arrives there, he finds Harry dancing to Elvis Presley wearing nothing but his underwear and a pair of socks. He’s holding a whisk as a microphone and Louis loves him, loves him so much. Jesus Christ. He thinks that if he were to choose one idiot in the entire world to spend his life in he’d pick Harry over and over again in all the universes where they co-exist. 

Harry doesn’t see him until the song comes to an end. He’s on the floor, head thrown back and Louis reckons that no matter how cool he looked sliding across the floor on his knee’s as the song ended, it’s still got t hurt. He snorts instead of asking him if he’s okay and when Harry lifts his eyes up to meet his gaze, Louis bursts into shameless belly laughs that echo throughout the entire house. His eyes are closed so he doesn’t get the chance to see Harry stand up, muscles flexing underneath the natural light coming in from outside. He does open his eyes in time to see the smirk etched onto Harry’s red tinted lips. 

“You came.” His baby says, big hands resting on the cut of Louis’ jaw. He’s drenched in purple and orange light. “Wasn’t expecting you to.” 

Louis shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and looks at Harry through thick black eyelashes and bright blue eyes. “I didn’t expect it either,” he says as he rests his hand over Harry’s on his jaw and takes a step closer to close the gap in between them with a deep kiss. “But I’m here now if you need me.” He murmurs, cold breathe fanning over Harry’s moist lips. 

“Mm.” Harry hums as he snakes his arms around Louis’ waist. He pecks Louis’ lips, “I need you all the time.” He admits as he slots his head in between the crook of Louis’ neck. 

‘I’m in love, I’m all shook up’ by Elvis Presley is now playing and Harry’s swaying them side to side, slow dancing with him even though this isn’t the type of song you slow dance to. It’s nice, Louis holds him closer. This is their song, the song they listened to when they got so high in Louis’ room in university and danced like idiots to it, the song they played at the reception of their wedding and the song they’ve played at least once at every single event they’ve had together with their friends in their old apartment. Instead of jumping on household object and screaming the lyrics into spoons like all the other times they’ve listened to the song, it’s the first time they’ve ever slow danced to it and it’s as good as it is weird. 

“I’m really naked.” Louis whispers, giggling. 

Harry kisses his neck. “I like you better naked.” He replies as he presses his fingers into the bruises on Louis’ hips. He smiles coyly when Louis hisses and tugs on his hair hard. 

“Oh wow, I feel loved.” 

“Well if I told you that the first time we got together do you actually think we’d be married now?” 

Louis laughs softly and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he says, “maybe, I mean I was a bit of a slag back then wasn’t I?” 

Harry snickers and sucks on a love bite he left on Louis’ neck. “Were?” he questions and Louis hits him on the back of his head. 

Elvis starts to sing about people not asking what’s on his mind and feeling mixed up but being fine. “I love you,” Harry blurts out suddenly, “a lot actually.” 

Louis’ quiet for a long time but when he opens his mouth he says; “wow, that’s deep.” 

Harry pulls his head back and stares at him with blazing green eyes filled with amusement. He’s got the type of eyes that could turn the sun to ashes. 

“You’re a dick.” 

Elvis sings; ‘my tongue gets tied when I try to speak and my insides shake a leaf on a tree. There’s only one cure for this body of mine-

“That’s to have the boy that I love so fine!” Louis sings, changing the lyrics a bit to suit him and Harry. Harry’s face breaks out into a contagious smile and he surges forward to kiss him passionately, hands gripping at his hips. His one hand moves to cup Louis’ cheek and when Louis deepens the kiss, he groans but pulls away before things get heated and they end up with Louis bent over the kitchen counter like last time. 

Louis laughs but says nothing. He lays his head on Harry’s shoulder and takes a deep breath because he feels breathless and just as in love, and shook up, as Elvis states to be in the song. Louis looks out the window on top of the sink and see’s what Harry was talking about. San Francisco looks like a dream and the city lights are bright, blinking manically underneath the navy sky. 

“Look at that,” Louis says as he lifts his head to look at Harry. His index finger brushes against Harry’s cheekbone and he says; “you’ve got an entire city inside of your eyes.” 

Harry grins, dimples on full display, and god, Louis’ so happy to be alive to witness the greatness that is Harry Tomlinson-Styles. “Oh really?” 

Louis laughs and nods his head eagerly. “Yeah.” He says and because he’s got no filter he adds; “I could write poems about you.” 

“It’s a shame you can’t.” 

They both laugh at that. Louis rolls his eyes. “But if I could, I would.” 

Harry kisses him again and it’s as unexpected as all the other ones. Louis wants to kiss him again. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He says. The song’s coming to an end and Louis doesn’t want that, wants this moment to live on forever. This house, their home, it too empty of memories but this one will be their first one. “I can’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Louis blinks, shocked. He’s never been as good with words like Harry has. It’s always been harder for him to express emotions, but it’s something he’s learned to get over ever since meeting Harry, who is so open and so raw with all his emotions. 

“This house is so empty.” He says instead, knowing that Harry understands all the things he’s not able to say. He appreciates the squeeze of reassurance on his waist and smiles before saying; “I can’t believe we bought an entire house together Haz. We’re actually doing this.” 

“It’s crazy isn’t it? I can’t wait to have kids Lou, with your eyes and my hair and weird accents because one of their parents is English and the other one is American. I remember seeing you and immediately picturing how pretty our kids would be.”

“You were so fucking drunk when we first met.” Louis says, chuckling, “Oh my god.” 

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny the statement because he was. Louis had been nineteen then, studying political science whereas Harry had been an eighteen year with freshman with a creative writing piece due that following Monday and a film project he hadn’t started on yet. He still made time to go to Nick Grimshaw’s part though, despite all of this, and to hide his panic because of all his upcoming projects due, he allowed Niall hand him shot after shot. 

Louis clearly remembers the moment Harry ran straight into him and before he could shout at him, Harry took a picture of him without any permission. That picture is now on the bedside table on Harry’s side of the bed. It’s horrible. 

“I was so gone for you babe, thought you were the most beautiful person on this earth. I still do. Plus you’re accent was so hot, still is.” He laughs and even in the slight darkness Louis can still see the blush forming on Harry’s cheeks. “Even after you shoved me to the floor in front of all those people.”

Elvis sings; ‘I’m in love; I’m all shook up, uh, uh, uh.” 

A sweet wave of nostalgia runs up Louis’ spine. “You were so fucking irritating.” Louis tells him, voice soft. “You just never gave up.” 

Louis can’t see Harry’s face but he knows he’s smiling when he says, “Look where that got me.” 

Instead of saying something related to their conversation, Louis blurts out; “I love you a lot Harry, even more everything I think and I know I don’t tell you as often as you should hear it but you’re great. Thank you for buying a house with me and agreeing to spend the rest of your life letting me love you.” 

Harry presses a soft kiss onto his forward and spins them around as the song comes to an end. “The pleasure is all mine.” He says. “I love you too, a lot.” 

There are a few minutes of silence and in those minutes, Louis drops his onto Harry’s shoulder and tries hard not to fall asleep. “I’m tired.” 

Harry picks him up easily and Louis wraps his legs around his waist easily as his breath evens out. He tries to keep his eyes fixated on the lights outside as Harry starts to walk them to their bedroom. “I know you are love, we can go sleep again now.” 

This is their home. It’s empty- in terms of both memories and furniture- and a bit big for two people but they’ve got an entire lifetime together to create memories and fill it up with little versions of them. Louis’ so excited. He blinks his eyes rapidly to keep his eyes open. The lights are beautiful. 

“This house is so empty.” He repeats out loud as Harry lays him down on the bed and pulls up the sheets so that they at least cover his genitals. Harry’s still humming the tune of the song under his breath quietly and when he sinks into the mattress, Louis rolls over until they’re pressed together despite the heat. 

“I’m in love,” Harry sings softly, “I’m all shook up.”

“Uh, uh, uh.” Louis finishes off lazily because he doesn’t have any energy. He then pinches Harry’s chest and huffs. “Now please shut up and sleep.” 

“Okay.” Harry says, chuckling. “But I love you. I’m so excited.” 

Warmth settles itself into the spaces between Louis’ bones and he musters up enough energy to smile. His entire body is buzzing and Louis tilts his head up to give him one last kiss. 

Before he falls asleep, he murmurs; “me too Hazza.”

Before he falls asleep, he whispers; “me too Hazza.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to send out a shout out to Elvis Presley for making the song that inspired this fic  
> this is pure fluff and i am so sorry but i don't regret  
> hope you guys like it!


End file.
